


Unintended Consequences

by cirnellie



Series: Spy Games [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnellie/pseuds/cirnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ficlet] Illya takes Napoleon's safety very seriously. Napoleon just wants to know what on earth is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

Illya has taken to ambushing Napoleon at random moments in Headquarters, tying him up and leaving him in his office - or in Waverly’s office - and today, in a broom closet - to free himself.

“THRUSH aren’t going to kidnap you _at your convenience_ , Napoleon. Especially if you plan on living long enough to become Number One, Section One.” 

“And what if they break into Headquarters and kidnap me _while I’m tied up in a broom closet_ , hmm? Have you considered that?” 

“Well, then you’ll have to work on getting out of these knots much faster, yes?” Illya regards him disapprovingly with his hands on his hips, unblinking.

Napoleon had initially been amused by the random ambushes, then intrigued, and now... _well_. He’s starting to _look forward_ to the feeling of Illya’s hands on his wrists, broad and warm and sure, Illya’s breath on his neck as he leans over to check the knots, Illya’s voice, low and intimate and --

“ -- Na _po_ leon. Are you even _trying_?”

(He's isn't, really.)

Illya rolls his eyes, managing to convey in that one expressive gesture his utter exasperation with the world in general and Napoleon's incompetence in particular, and slips noiselessly from the broom closet. The door shuts behind him with a soft click, leaving Napoleon in pitch blackness. 

Napoleon sighs.

He also seems to be developing an inconvenient bondage kink, which, firstly, in his line of work, _**what**_ , and secondly, probably wasn’t what Illya had had in mind when he first started this exercise. _Probably._

(He should test that hypothesis, though. Just to be sure.)

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I hope this hasn't been done yet?  
> Edited from a headcanon I initially posted on tumblr.


End file.
